battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG
The Steyr AUG (German: A'''rmee-'''U'niversal-'G'''ewehr; English: Universal army rifle), also known as the '''STG.77 (German: Sturmgewehr 77; English: Assault rifle 77), is an Austrian, bullpup-configured 5.56x45mm assault rifle, designed in 1977 by Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & Co KG. The AUG is a battle-proven Austrian assault rifle widely known for its high performance and durability as well as its accommodating features, for example, the option for use by left-handers or the easy to remove barrel making it adaptable to the situation. It also has a built-in rail system near the end of the barrel for mounting optics. The bullpup layout allows for a shorter overall length while maintaining barrel length. In the Battlefield games it is seen as the AUG A3, a modern variant that is able to fit optics and other attachments. The AUG was improved and adopted by the Australian Army in 1989 replacing the L1A1 SLR (FN FAL), and the limited M16 Rifle with rifles built locally by "Thales Australia" as the "F88 Austeyr". Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the AUG 'can be found off of fallen MEC infantry during the final mission, Ghost Town. The AUG is common amongst the MEC infantry, particularly around the beginning of the level, along with the 9A-91. In multiplayer, the AUG is the default assault rifle for the Middle Eastern Coalition's Assault kit and is the counterpart to the United States Army's M416 and the Russian Army's AEK-971. Like all assault rifles in the game, the AUG has 50 rounds per magazine and 150 rounds in reserve. The AUG is equipped with the M203 and has 8 grenades. It is good for medium to long range combat and can kill with 8-10 shots. File:BFBC_AUG.jpg|The AUG in ''Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_AUG_Iron_sights.jpg|The AUG's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the '''STG.77 AUG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the fourth assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 20,000 exp to unlock. It has a 30 round magazine and an M203 grenade launcher, holding the second lowest rate of fire out of the automatic assault rifles (same rate of fire as the M416). The AUG has moderate but jumpy horizontal recoil which may make it hard to keep aimed at a distant target, it boasts effective close range power but tap firing is absolutely necessary at range. It has cluttered iron sights but they are still workable. The cluttered iron sights can be remedied by equipping either the Red Dot Sight or the 4X Rifle Scope for better ranged accuracy. If the player cannot get used to iron sights, different optics can be considered a good choice of Primary specialization. Compared to the M416, the AUG is identical in damage output per second but still remarkably different. Hipfire spread is slightly superior on the AUG but its aimed in recoil is harder to get used to. The M416 also reloads slightly faster and has a higher minimum damage than the AUG, leading many players to prefer the former. Despite this, however, the AUG is a very effective all-round assault rifle for close-range maps such as Cold War and the later parts of Arica Harbor. BC2 STG.77 AUG.png|The STG.77 AUG at Arica Harbor in Conquest. BC2 STG.77 AUG IS.png|The STG.77 AUG's iron sights. BFBC2 AUG Render.png|'STG.77 AUG'. BFBC2 AUG Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight mounted. AUG ACOG BFBC2.png|4X Rifle Scope mounted. AUG Reloading BFBC2.png|One frame from the reload animation sequence. AUGBC2.JPG|The STG.77 AUG with a Red Dot Sight at Valparaiso in Rush. Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.33 - 0.88 |spreaduz = 0.40 - 1.40 |sreadinc = 0.33 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Assault |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = Firing the AUG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GsP1Rm1JHA |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = 248px }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the STG77AUG is a purchasable assault rifle for the Assault Kit. It features low recoil and a increased magazine of 35 rounds over 30 seen in most other assault rifles. Another somewhat unique feature is that its recoil mainly pulls to the right; a common trait found in bullpup weapons. This may take some practice to adapt to, but many players will find that this sort of recoil is much easier to predict and control. Its low recoil and increased accuracy make it a good choice for larger and more open maps, although its sights can be obtrusive. With a price of 1249 or 45,000 , the STG77AUG is pricey, but well worth the improvement in accuracy and range for Assault soldiers who like to stay behind the immediate front to support their fellow Recon soldiers and prevent the enemy from flanking. File:AUG BFP4F.jpg|The STG77AUG in Battlefield: Play4Free. File:AUG BFP4F sights.jpg|The STG77AUG's iron sights. AUG H BFP4F.png|The STG77AUG with a Holographic Sight at Oman in Battlefield Play4Free. AUG H BFP4F IS.png|The view through Holographic Sight on the STG77AUG. Sprint STG77AUG BFp4f.jpg|Sprint with STG77AUG Battlefield 3 The AUG A3 is an assault rifle featured in the Battlefield 3 Close Quarters ''expansion pack and is unlocked upon completion of the Shepard assignment. The entire weapon has a slightly less obtrusive profile when at the hip when compared to previous iterations of the weapon, and its sight picture follows suit, being virtually identical but seemingly thinner than the ''Bad Company versions. Unlike most other bullpup assault rifles, the AUG A3 is capable of mounting the M320 grenade launcher or the M26 shotgun underslung as opposed to standalone. The weapon has very controllable recoil, partially due to its average rate of fire, and performs well at both medium and close ranges. When paired with the AUG's unusually high bullet velocity, picking off targets at a distance should be no problem for users. The requirements for the Shepard assignment are: *10 Squad Revives *30 Assault Rifle Kills Battlefield 3 AUG.jpg|US Assault with AUG. aug3p.jpg|Russian Assault with AUG A3. AUG FPV.jpg|AUG A3 In First Person View AUG IR.jpg|AUG A3's Iron sights. AUG A3 Render BF3.png|High Quality Render of the AUG A3 AUG Ex Zoom BF3.png|The AUG A3's view through iron sight with the M26 MASS equipment. Trivia *When equipped with a Red Dot Sight in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when swapped to the underbarrel attachment the leaf sights will clip through the red dot sight. *There was a glitch related to the AUG A3 in Battlefield 3. If you attach a M320 Smoke to the AUG A3, the M320 Smokes' projectile will be the same to the AUG and it would have a very flat parabolic or ballistic trajectory. *There is another glitch related to the underslung rail. This involves using the M26 MASS, DART, FRAG, or slug on the underslung rail, along with the AUG iron sights. The iron sights are normal when using the regular gun, but aiming down sights while firing the M26 will give you a sight where you cannot see your target. *While the M320 smoke glitch has been hotfixed the other two underslung glitches still exist, resulting in a crippled M26 and a worthless M320 BUCK as its pellets damage drop off almost immediately as well and arc considerably. *In Battlefield 3, the AUG along with the QBB-95 have the highest muzzle velocity of any weapon, even besting the M98B, at 670m/s. *''Battlefield Play4Free'' is the only Battlefield game to include its proprietary folding Foregrip. External links *AUG on Wikipedia *AUG on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Close Quarters